projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Deputy Prime Minister of Enderron
The Deputy Prime Minister of the Republic of Enderron is the second-most senior officer in the Government of Enderron. The current Deputy Prime Minister of Enderron is Rin Fujiwara of the Social Democratic Party, since 3 November 2015. In practice, the office is usually held by the deputy leader of the main party in government, or the leader of a junior coalition partner as seen from 1986 to 1990 and 2002 to 2006. Nine Deputy Prime Ministers have held the office for more than a single term (four years) – John Harrigan, Benjamin Thrailkill, Alex Holthe, Jens Storthaun, Taylor Colbeck, Phil Costello, Kim Hernandez, Don Dansby and Jeremy Wansey. Only five Deputy Prime Ministers have later became Prime Ministers – Benjamin Thrailkill, Alex Holthe, Jim Clarkson, Sherry Matsuda and Lisa Kelsey Chan. Only three Deputy Prime Ministers have held the office under multiple Prime Ministers – Taylor Colbeck, Kim Hernandez and Don Dansby. List of Deputy Prime Ministers of Enderron } | align="left"|Independence Deputy Leader 1946–49 | 16 September 1946 | 2 July 1949 | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|William Oxley |- ! | | John Harrigan (1908–1978) | | align="left"|Independence Deputy Leader 1949–58 | 2 July 1949 | 17 October 1958 |- ! | | Benjamin Thrailkill (1904–1967) | | align="left"|Independence Deputy Leader 1958–63 | 17 October 1958 | 24 March 1963 |- ! | | Alex Holthe (1912–1999) | | align="left"|Independence Deputy Leader 1963–67 | 24 March 1963 | 6 April 1967 | | Benjamin Thrailkill |- ! | | Vincent Speakman (1910–1987) | | align="left"|Independence Deputy Leader 1967–70 | 6 April 1967 | 23 September 1970 | | Alex Holthe |- ! | | Jens Storthaun (1904–1992) | | align="left"|Social Democrats Deputy Leader 1967–75 | 23 September 1970 | 20 December 1975 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Calvin Rhinehart |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|Taylor Colbeck (1929–) | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left"|Social Democrats Deputy Leader 1975–81 | rowspan="3"|20 December 1975 | rowspan="3"|30 June 1981 |- | | William Watt |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|James Thorpe |- ! | | Phil Costello (1942–) | | align="left"|Social Democrats Deputy Leader 1981–86 | 30 June 1981 | 29 September 1986 |- ! | | Jonathan Bowen (1933–2011) | | align="left"|Conservative Leader 1982–1990 | 29 September 1986 | 20 September 1990 | | Mike Behrens |- ! | | Kim Hernandez (1945–2019) | | align="left"|Social Democrats Deputy Leader 1990–95 | 20 September 1990 | 12 May 1995 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Helen Vandenberg |- ! | | Rick Clarkson (1947–) | | align="left"|Social Democrats Deputy Leader 1995–96 | 12 May 1995 | 1 December 1997 |- ! | | Kim Hernandez (1945–2019) | | align="left"|Social Democrats Deputy Leader 1996–2002 | 1 December 1997 | 30 September 2002 | | Rick Clarkson |- ! | | Jack Whitam (1944–) | | align="left"|National Leader 1998–2003 | 30 September 2002 | 17 January 2003 | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Wally Koepke |- ! | | Martin Brooks (1953–) | | align="left"|National Leader 2003–present | 17 January 2003 | 24 September 2006 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"|Don Dansby (1958–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left"|Liberal Deputy Leader 2005–09 | rowspan="2"|24 September 2006 | rowspan="2"|14 April 2009 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Adrian Coghlan |- ! | | Sherry Matsuda 松田 静子 Matsuda Shizuko (1971–) | | align="left"|Liberal Deputy Leader 2009 | 14 April 2009 | 6 July 2009 |- ! | | Jeremy Wansey (1962–) | | align="left"|Liberal Deputy Leader 2009–13 | 6 July 2009 | 9 September 2013 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Sherry Matsuda |- ! | | Don Dansby (1958–) | | align="left"|Liberal Deputy Leader 2013–16 | 9 September 2013 | 1 October 2014 |- ! | | Lisa Kelsey Chan 陈林阳 Chén Línyáng (1964–) | | align="left"|Social Democrats Deputy Leader 2011–15 | 1 October 2014 | 3 November 2015 | | Tom Woodlands |- ! | | Rin Fujiwara 藤原 凛 Fujiwara Rin (1979–) | | align="left"|Social Democrats Deputy Leader 2015–present | 3 November 2015 | Incumbent | | Lisa Kelsey Chan |}